Suivre son coeur
by Aizah's Fictions
Summary: Durant KH3D Alors que Lea se réveille, il constate avec regret que Isa ne se trouve pas à ses côtés. Il part alors à sa recherche avec la ferme intention de retrouver celui qui a été son meilleur ami durant de nombreuses années. A moins que ce ne soit Isa qui le retrouve ?


**Auteur : **Moi =D**  
**

**Disclaimer : **L'univers et les personnage appartiennent à Square Enix !**  
**

**Rating/Couple : **M / LeaxIsa**  
**

**Warning :** L'histoire commence avec le début de Kinggom Hearts 3D ! J'y reprend les scènes où l'on voit Lea et en modifie une pour mes besoin scénaristique. Si vous n'avez pas vu tous les Trailer du jeu ou n'avez pas joué au jeu, faîte attention (ceci dit, je n'y dévoile rien de très important).

**Résumé : **Alors que Lea se réveille, il constate avec regret que Isa ne se trouve pas à ses côtés. Il part alors à sa recherche avec la ferme intention de retrouver celui qui a été son meilleur ami durant de nombreuses années. A moins que ce ne soit Isa qui le retrouve ?**  
**

**Note : **En cette fin de 7 Août, je vous souhaite un Joyeux Saïxel Day !**  
**

* * *

**Suivre son coeur**

Axel se réveilla avec un affreux mal de crâne, tandis qu'il était étendu sur un sol froid comme la mort sur le souvenir d'un Roxas qui lui rappelait une promesse qu'il leur avait faite, à lui et Xion. Se redressant difficilement en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il jeta un coup d'oeil curieux autour de lui, septique. Étendu sur le sol non loin de lui, Aealeus, Dilan Even et Ienzo... La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait ne lui disait absolument rien, pourtant il était certain de se trouver trouver dans la citadelle du Jardin Radieux et d'un coup d'oeil vers la baie vitrée, il remarqua que les marques qu'il avait sous les yeux n'y étaient plus.

Alors comme ça, il était de nouveau Lea ? Plissant les yeux, il jeta un regard vers Aeleus et Ienzo qui semblaient se réveiller à son tour. Ainsi donc, il avait suffit que leur simili disparaisse et rejoigne leur sans cœur pour qu'il redevienne humain. Rah, ils s'étaient bien fait avoir par Xemnas ! D'ailleurs, il n'était certainement pas comme eux. Mais où étaient donc Braig et... Isa ? Si le rouquin était là, son meilleur ami devait certainement être quelque part.

Vêtu du manteau de l'Organisation contrairement aux quatre autres, Lea quitta la salle de l'ordinateur et se retrouva dans le bureau d'Ansem, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire méprisant en voyant un portrait de lui traîner contre un mur.

— Il a toujours été narcissique ce mec.

— Lea, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

L'interpellé se retourna et vit Ienzo, dans le passage menant à l'ordinateur. Passant une main derrière sa tête, le rouquin lui jeta un petit coup d'oeil embarrassé.

— Chercher Isa, il est sûrement dans le coin puisqu'on est ici.

— Fais attention à toi, il y a peut-être des sans-coeur ici.

— Ouais ouais, t'en fais pas.

Sur ce, Lea quitta le bureau d'Ansem et partit explorer la Forteresse. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir à quel point elle s'était retrouvée dans un piteux état suite à sa perte dans les ténèbres, mais il avait aussi eu vent d'un comité de restauration du temps où il était un simili. Pour le moment, il trouvait qu'ils avaient fait du bon travail. Pas un couloir dans lequel il se trouvait n'était trop abîmé, même s'il restait encore à faire pour que tout soit comme neuf.

— Isa ? T'es là ? Réponds moi si tu m'entends !

Déambulant sans savoir où chercher, Lea s'enfonça de plus en plus dans la Forteresse et finit par atteindre une zone qui n'avait pas encore était restauré. Face à un mur de gravas, il ne lui était plus possible d'avancer. Peu de chance que Isa se trouve de l'autre côté. Rejoignant un escalier, le rouquin monta donc de quelques étages et continua son exploration, enchaînant les ouvertures de porte pour tomber sur des pièces vide ou en désordre.

— Bon sang, mais où est-il ?...

Poussant un profond soupir de désespoir, le rouquin poursuivit néanmoins son exploration et enchaîna ainsi tous les étages de la Forteresse avant de finir par s'écrouler contre un mur, se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

— Pourquoi diable il n'est pas là ?...

Restant dans cette position, assis au sol dos au mur, Lea fixa le plafond d'un visage sans expression, dans un silence de mort. Puis finalement, au bout de quelques instants, il finit par se lever et retrouva Ienzo et Aeleus qui fouillaient dans les papiers traînant partout.

— Ils ne se sont pas encore réveillé ?

— Even est revenu à lui, mais son état reste instable.

— Qu'on donné tes recherches, Lea ? Demanda Ienzo en levant le nez de sa feuille.

— Rien du tout, ils ne sont visiblement pas dans la Forteresse. Je vais voir à l'extérieur.

— Il possible qu'ils soient dans un autre monde. Il existe une ville du nom de Traverse où se retrouve les personnes dont le monde n'existe plus.

— Sauf que nous on est là. Braig et Isa sont certainement quelque part.

— Oui, en cela, c'est plutôt étrange.

Lea ne demanda pas son reste et rebroussa chemin, trouvant celui qui le mena à l'extérieur. Il se retrouva alors ébloui quelque instant par la lumière du soleil qui contrastait avec la pénombre des couloirs et lorsque ses yeux furent enfin habitué, il se mit en route.

Côté paysage de ce qu'était devenu son monde natal, rien n'avait changé, la terre était asséchée, des ronces poussaient par-ci par là. Ça n'avait décidément plus rien à voir avec ce qu'avait été le Jardin Radieux, où l'eau coulait à flot et les parterres de fleur embellissaient la ville. Même l'immense lac au milieu duquel la ville avait été bâtie n'existait plus, c'était à présent qu'une terre désolée et aride. Mais Lea n'était pas là pour se lamenter de l'état de son monde natale, il comptait bien retrouver Isa - et accessoirement, Braig.

Descendant alors une pente jonchait de pierre d'un rempart moitié écroulé, le rouquin fit tranquillement son bonhomme de chemin et essayant de se remémorer comment chaque endroit étaient à l'origine. Mais par moment, c'était tellement délabré qu'il ne parvenait pas reconnaître ce quoique ce soit. Puis son chemin le mena bientôt jusqu'à la ville qui même elle, lui semblait trop différente. Cet endroit n'était radicalement plus le Jardin Radieux qu'il avait connu et dans lequel il avait vécu toute son enfance avec Isa.

— Ce sera jamais plus le Jardin Radieux, quoiqu'ils fassent.

— Qui ça, "ils" ?

Lea se retourna vivement pour voir quelqu'un sortir d'un coin de rue, un brun avec une cicatrice au milieu du visage. Pour peu elle ressemblerait à celle de Saïx.

— Hey, t'aurais pas vu un bleu avec une cicatrice en X sur le visage ? Il porte sûrement le même manteau que moi.

— Il me semblait pourtant que Sora avait défait l'Organisation XIII.

— Ouais, mais là, je suis humain, mec, et je cherche quelqu'un, tu vois ?

— Je n'ai vu personne d'autre d'étranger que toi.

Lea passa alors une main dans ses cheveux. Il allait devoir fouiller les villes et ses alentours, autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin, surtout que Isa pouvait bouger et se croiser sans se voir.

— Si tu le vois, préviens moi, OK ? Oh eh, Sora, il... Il va bien alors ?

— Aux dernières nouvelles, il se porte bien.

— Tu saurais pas où je peux le trouver ?

— Le Roi Mickey le sait sans doute plus que moi, il est certainement au Château Disney.

— OK, cool ! J'vais voir si je trouve Isa d'abord. Au fait, moi c'est Lea, c'est bon, tu t'en souviendras ?

— Lea... Moi c'est Léon.

Le rouquin s'éloigna ensuite, reprenant son exploration et fit le tour de la ville, mais comme à la Forteresse, ses recherches ne donnèrent rien. Peut-être qu'il avait vraiment atterrit à Traverse Town ? Sceptique, il retourna dans le bureau d'Ansem où se trouvait toujours les autres.

— Ils sont pas en ville non plus. Ça vaut le coup d'aller dans l'autre monde là, Ienzo ?

— Ils se sont peut-être "égaré", mais si comme nous, ils se sont réveillés, il est peu probable qu'ils soient resté à Traverse Town.

— Me dit pas que j'ai aucune chance de trouver Isa.

— Pourtant, en prenant compte des mondes existant et la probabilité de vous croiser, les chances que vous vous retrouviez est quasi-nulle.

— Merci de ton soutiens, Ienzo, ça fait plaisir.

— À part ça, nous avons trouvé quelque chose de préoccupant.

Lea attrapa un tas de feuille que lui tendit Aeleus et jeta un coup d'oeil rapide. C'était tout un tas de rapport sur des expériences qu'avait mené Ansem sans même que Even ou Ienzo, les deux autres scientifiques de la Forteresse, n'en aient connaissance. Et franchement, d'après ce qu'il y avait écrit là, c'était pas beau à voir, et ça lui mettait vraiment l'angoisse pour Isa.

— OK, faut absolument que je le retrouve.

— Attends, ne te précipite pas. Si c'est qui est écrit là est vrai, il faut aller au plus important.

— Comme quoi ? Prévenir Sora ? Lança Lea.

— Oui, entre autre, répondit Ienzo.

— Bon alors je sais qui pourra me dire où il est.

Lea tourna rapidement les talons et s'éloigna, se demandant bien comment il allait pouvoir changer de monde à présent. Avec un peu de chance, il pouvait peut-être avoir encore recourt au corridor des ténèbres. S'arrêtant net dans son mouvement, il tenta le coup et tendit le bras devant lui en priant pour que ça marche. Et ça marcha ! Fier de lui, le rouquin s'engouffra alors dans son passage, direction le Château de Disney, mais lorsqu'il arriva au bout du couloir, il entendait déjà des voix dont une en particulier qui ne lui plaisait pas. Restant alors tapis dans l'ombre de son portail, il vit bientôt la scène qui se jouait au château et de la même façon qu'il avait ouvert le couloir, il invoqua ses chakrams, en lançant un premier pour intercepter l'attaque de la sorcière et le deuxième pour renverser la situation.

Après quoi seulement, Lea quitta sa cachette et récupéra l'une de ses armes restait plantée dans le sol. Ça, c'était de l'entrée classe, vous ne trouvez pas ? En deux lancés furtif, il avait protégé le roi et sauvé la reine. Affichant son éternel sourire, il redressa la tête et croisa le regard menaçant de Maléfique qui n'appréciait visiblement pas qu'il vienne fourrer son nez ici. Mais le premier à parler ne fut autre que le Roi Mickey.

— Tu es venu ici en utilisant les ténèbres... C'est de la folie, Axel.

Celui-ci haussa vaguement les épaules avant de se pencher légèrement en avant et tapoter sa tempe.

— Je m'appelle Lea, c'est bon, tu t'en souviendras ?

C'est alors qu'un autre portail des ténèbres fit son apparition dans le dos du rouquin qui fit volte-face pour voir un bleu surgir avec son visage fermé.

— Encore en train de jouer les héros à ce que je vois, Lea.

— Isa !

L'interpellé n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il termina étouffé dans les bras de Lea qui s'était empressé de le ramener contre lui.

— Doucement ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

— Oh, désolé...

Isa s'écarta alors de lui et jeta un coup aux protagonistes présent dans la pièce et tomba inévitablement sur Maléfique qu'il avait croisé auparavant à la Forteresse Oubliée.

— Tiens donc, comme on se retrouve, Maléfique.

— Quoi, tu la connais ?

— Disons plutôt que nous avons été en conflit d'intérêt, répondit posément Isa.

— Ah bon ? Tu m'en avais pas parlé.

— Il faut dire qu'à ce moment là, tu étais déjà partie à la recherche de _ton_ Roxas.

— Oh, serais-tu jaloux ?

— Ne peux-tu donc pas rester sérieux deux minutes ?

Pendant qu'ils étaient là tous les deux à se "disputer" sous les regards du quatuor animal, le duo malfaisant en profita pour se retirer discrètement, mais pas assez rapidement pour que le roi ne le remarque pas.

— Maléfique !

— Nous reviendrons bientôt chercher ce que nous désirons.

Et s'en rajouter un mot de plus, la sorcière noire s'engouffra dans son portail ténébreux, rejoint maladroitement par un Pat paniqué.

— Woh, Maléfique, attendez moi ! Maléfique !

Les protagonistes encore présent les regardèrent alors disparaître sans plus de réaction, si ce n'est Lea qui avait sont nez presque collé au visage du bleu avec un sourire qui disait "Aller, avoue que tu es jaloux !". Mais Isa n'avait décidément pas l'intention de lui céder et après un coup de coude de rappel à l'ordre, le rouquin se redressa et fit face au Roi Mickey qui se tourna vers eux dans un petit sursaut.

— Dîtes-moi donc ce que êtes venus faire ici.

— Oh !

Lea se rappela enfin de la première raison qui l'avait conduit ici et sortit les documents que Ienzo avait trouvé et les donna à la souris qui y jeta alors un coup d'oeil dans un silence absolu avant que son visage ne prenne un ton plus sombre.

— La situation est préoccupante et nous ne pouvons pas faire appel à l'aide de Sora.

— Pourquoi ? Il prend des vacances après s'être bien défoulé contre nous ? Lança froidement Isa.

— Hey, calme toi Isa, tu lui en veux parce qu'il t'a vaincu ?

— Ce combat n'avait rien de loyal je te signal, ils étaient trois avec les deux là, signala-t-il en pointant dingo et Donald du doigt.

Lea afficha un sourire amusé et reprit le bleu dans ses bras sans l'étouffer cette fois-ci, affichant une expression mi-heureuse, mi-soulagé. Ienzo pouvait aller se rhabiller avec ses probabilité ! Il l'avait retrouvé son Isa, et il n'allait plus le lâcher.

— Euhm... Lea, c'est pas que c'est gênant mais un peu quand même.

— Attends, j'ai mieux.

Le rouquin relâcha alors son étreinte et posa ses mains sur les joues d'Isa avant d'approcher son visage du sien pour l'embrasser avec une fougue et une passion toutes calculées. Et le résultat fut celui escompté lorsque le bleu parvint à s'écarter de lui, des rougeurs avaient fait leur apparition sur ses joues.

— Imbécile heureux, va.

— Yep, très heureux même.

— Mes amis, je vous propose de vous reposer ici, après quoi, nous irons de ce pas à la tour de mon Maître transmettre ces nouvelles, déclara le Roi Mickey.

— Sans moi, je n'ai guère envie d'aider la tête de hérisson.

— Oh aller, Isa, soit pas aussi rancunier, rouspéta Lea.

Celui-ci vint d'ailleurs pincer la joue d'Isa, tirant légèrement dessus avant de ne se faire rembarrer par une claque sur la main, faisant celui qui a très mal.

— Si vous ne venez pas, puis-je vous demander de veiller sur la Reine en mon absence ?

— Hm, ça je peux faire.

— Parfait ! Dingo, conduis-les jusqu'à une chambre s'il te plaît.

— À vos ordres Majesté !

Lea et Isa suivirent alors le chien en silence, traversant les couloirs avant que le garde du Roi ne leur présente une chambre dont il ouvrit la porte, laissant les deux seuls humains du château pénétrer à l'intérieur. Y'avait pas à dire, ils étaient bien dans un palais. La chambre était joliment décorer, dans des tons blanc et or lumineux, une bibliothèque richement garnie dans le mur d'en face. Et par chance, le lit était adapté à leur taille, un lit double d'ailleurs.

— Reposez-vous bien.

— Ouaip, merci.

Dingo referma la porte derrière lui et laissa les deux amis seuls. Isa s'était déjà approché de la bibliothèque et faisait le tour des livres en effleurant les tranches du bout des doigts.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à lire maintenant ? Souffla le rouquin en se glissant derrière lui, passant ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Et pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que moi, je ne te laisserais pas faire.

Et sur ces derniers mots, Lea l'obligea à se retourner pour le plaquer contre la bibliothèque dans un baiser possessif avant que ses mains ne viennent défaire lentement son manteau noir. Rechignant quelque peu au début, le bleu finit par se laisser faire et entreprit de faire la même chose, participant à l'échange. Quelques instants après, ils se retrouvèrent torse nu et à bout de souffle.

— Je t'ai cherché comme un fou dans toute la forteresse et en ville, tu peux pas t'imaginer à quel point.

— Et c'est pour moi que tu m'as laissé seul pour partir à la poursuite de Roxas ?

— J'aime quand tu es jaloux comme ça.

Lea glissa alors ses lèvres dans son cou où il déposa une multitude de baiser.

— Lea, n'élude pas ma question.

— Avec lui, j'avais l'impression de retrouver un cœur et j'en ai perdu de vu tout le reste.

— Hm, et maintenant que t'as un cœur, tu me saute dessus ?

— C'est... Un peu ça, ouais...

— Tu mériterais que je te laisse planté au beau milieu de ton érection.

Isa passa pourtant ses bras autour du cou du rouquin, l'attirant davantage contre lui en lui arrachant un baiser.

— Tu n'imagines pas comment j'ai pu crever de jalousie dans mon coin. Tu as intérêt à bien te faire pardonner maintenant.

— Je n'y manquerais pas.

Lea glissa ses mains derrière les cuisse du bleu et lui souleva les jambes pour le porter contre lui et l'emmena juste vers le lit où il l'allongea.

— Après ça, tu seras obligé de me pardonner.

Le rouquin lui retira ses bottes avant de venir s'attaquer concrètement à son pantalon, le défaisant lentement et gardant cette même vitesse pour le lui enlever, caressant ses jambes au passage. Après quoi, il se permis un moment pour admirer son corps presque intégralement nu qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis... Depuis trop longtemps.

— Arrête de ma regarder comme ça...

— Quoi, ça aussi ça te gênes ?

Lea afficha un sourire amusé et vint l'embrasser avant de venir faire glisser ses mains sur son torse, descendant tranquillement sur ses hanches. Après quoi, il fit passer ses lèvres dans son cou et y laissa une trace de son passage pour qu'ensuite il aille s'attarder sur un grain de chair, s'amusant tranquillement avec celui-ci. Isa vint vite réagir avec des soupirs de bien-être et des hanches ondulant d'empressement l'un comme l'autre, ils se souvenaient de l'effet qu'ils se faisaient. Un peu plus rapidement que ce qu'il avait prévu, le rouquin glissa une main sous ce dernier vêtement restant et alla chercher ce qu'il s'y cachait, le prenant entre ses doigts avant de commencer à lui infliger de douce caresses. À peine quelques instants plus tard, le bleu se mit à gémir de plaisir, bien que faible et caché.

Excité par ses gémissements, Lea accélérait de plus en plus le rythme de ses caresses, lui retirant son boxer de l'autre main. Mais non content de se retrouver le seul à être nu, le bleu vint à son tour défaire son pantalon, se redressant par la suite pour pouvoir le lui enlever. Dans un même temps, il ne se gêna pas pour passer ses mains sur ses fesses, le rouquin répondant à son geste et resserrant un peu plus ses doigts autour de son sexe et accentuer ses caresses, le faisant gémir davantage. Et il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce son Isa finisse par jouir dans un râle de plaisir.

— J'adore quand tu gémis comme ça, ça m'avait trop manqué. Tu te mets à quatre pattes ?

Affichant un grand sourire de bienheureux, Lea savoura l'expression que lui offrit son amant avant de se tourner sur le ventre. Il put alors avoir une vue magnifique sur ses fesses et y glissa sa main couverte de semence, introduisant lentement un premier doigt dans son intimité. Ça aussi, c'étaient une sensation qu'ils avaient perdu et qu'ils prenaient plaisir à redécouvrir. Enfin, plaisir... Isa faisait son possible pour rester détendu et que son corps retrouve l'habitude, mais ses doigts serrant les draps le trahissaient. S'efforçant d'être le plus doux possible, le rouquin patienta un instant avant de faire bouger son doigt, attendant qu'il soit un peu plus détendu pour en glisser une deuxième et recommencer.

Après plusieurs minutes à la suite desquelles il jugea que c'était bon, Lea termina de se déshabiller et glissa son sexe entre ses fesses, le pénétrant lentement avant de venir se coller contre son dos. Il entoura alors le bleu de ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

—Comment tu te sens ?

—Repose moi cette question plus tard et je te dirais que ça ira.

Lea esquissa un petit sourire et lui fit tourner la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement, posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Peu après, il commença à bouger en lui, de façon lente et douce, pendant que sa langue allait chercher sa jumelle pour jouer. Le bleu fut celui qui brisa leur échange pour laisser échapper sa voix, encourageant l'autre à se glisser plus profondément en lui. Accélérant progressivement du même coup ses aller et venu, resserrant sa prise sur ses hanches. Enivré par la voix d'Isa, le rouquin se mit à mordiller son épaule, le pénétrant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à le faire crier de plaisir, le serrant alors dans ses bras. Dans un même temps, il prit le sexe de son amant en main, lui infligeant des caresses en rythme avec ses assauts.

Et leur danse continua jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par jouir à l'unisson dans un râle de plaisir commun, Lea venant se retirer prudemment avant de venir s'allonger près de lui, l'entourant tendrement de ses bras. Il déposa alors un baiser sur sa tempe et attendit de retomber sur terre avant de parler à nouveau.

—Alors, je suis pardonné ?

—Hm, oui, tout pardonné.


End file.
